White Pearls
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: Thirteen and Cameron are driving to an immunology conference in Maine when Thirteen's car breaks down on a long vacant road during a horrendous snow storm. How will they survive? Will they survive? Eventual Cadley. Rating subject to change. Please leave a quick review! Hope you like it!
1. Immunology Conference

**White Pearls**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: So basically, I got this idea last night and it has been clawing at me since. Hope you like it! I want to turn it into a chapter story if it receives good feedback.**

**Summary: Thirteen and Cameron are driving to an immunology conference in Maine when Thirteen's car breaks down on a long vacant road during a horrendous snow storm. How will they survive? _Will_ they survive?**

Thirteen didn't know how in the world she got roped into driving to the immunology conference this time. _I'm not even an immunologist. House is just a lazy bastard. _She growled to herself. The only upside she could find was that Dr. Cameron, an _actual immunologist_, was going to be her riding companion. She didn't know much about the blonde doctor but she could only assume that she was better to be around than House. Thirteen knew House had set this up because he was lazy and didn't want to be the second person required to go from PPTH because he gets his kicks out of forcing Thirteen and Cameron to spend time together. It never exactly worked because without a confined space, not much forced bonding can occur. Thirteen also pointed out the fact to House that Cameron was indeed engaged on many occasions, but that didn't seem to extinguish his persistence. But House _did _get what he wanted. Now, they were going to have to spend 10 hours in a car together, just themselves. Thirteen let out a small sigh as she pulled up Cameron's drive way.

She pulled out her phone to check the time. 12pm. She was actualy on time. During a quick and slightly awkward exchange at work they decided that it would be better to start a little later in the day to get some sleep before the long treck, then just crash at the hotel when they got there around 10.

Thirteen stared at Cameron's door, silently begging her to hurry up. As if she had heard Thirteen's subconscious pleads, Cameron appeared. She quickly locked her front door, little suitcase in tow. The trip was only going to last two overnights so she didn't need a lot. Thirteen got out of the car and opened the trunk for her. Cameron smiled sweetly at the brunette doctor.

"Good afternoon." Cameron said as she placed her suitcase next to Thirteen's. Thirteen closed the trunk and looked at Cameron, admiring how she her normal clothes and not those ridiculous hospital issued scrubs. Both of their eyes squinted a little with the sun. The light reflected blindingly off of the snow.

"Good afternoon." Thirteen nodded back with a slight smiles. She started walking toward the driver's door and opened it. "Shall we?" She glanced at the blonde doctor.

"Let's." Cameron replied and Thirteen could have sworn that she saw a wink escape from the blonde's left eye but she just brushed it off as Cameron's effortlessly flirty nature.

Snow was falling at a pleasant and calm pace as the two women left Princeton.

"I love winter." Cameron said in a dreamlike tone. Thirteen glanced over at her with a quiet smirk on her face. Cameron noticed. "It's just that so many great things happen in the winter time- Christmas, New Years..."

"Don't forget Hanukkah." Thirteen quipped. Cameron chuckled.

"Yes, of course." Cameron looked down and her hands, surveying the engagement ring on her finger. She looked back up at Thirteen who had her eyes focused on the road. "I can take over and drive whenever you want." She offered. They had only been driving for an hour and a half but she already felt bad enough about Thirteen being forced to come with her. She wanted to make it at least tolerable for the younger doctor.

Thirteen looked back at Cameron, smiling at her generosity. "I'm good for right now, but thanks."

"So..." Cameron looked around the car, feeling at a loss for what to say. "Have any good music?"

"Sure, open the glove compartment."

Cameron shuffled the CD cases in her hands.

"Ah, perfect." Cameron opened one of the cases and slid the CD in.

_Slow down, we've got time left to be lazy. All the kids have bloomed from babies into flowers in our eyes. We've got 50 good years to spend out in the garden._

Thirteen's eyebrow raised in amusement. "I didn't peg you for a fan of Fun." Cameron got her a playful sneer. "Oh, you know what I meant."

_...we should live until we die._

"No, yeah, I absolutely love this band." Cameron nodded.

"Cool," Thirteen internally grinned widely. She couldn't believe that this perfect pixie-like woman could be even a little bit like herself. She cleared her throat, trying to change the subject. "So, when do you want to stop for food?"

"Actually, I didn't have lunch." Cameron replied.

"Me neither."

"We could stop at the next rest area." Cameron suggested. "It's only about fifteen miles away."

"Sounds good." Thirteen agreed. She turned up the volume of the CD player a little.

_I swear when I grow up I won't just buy you a rose_. _I will buy the flower shop, and you will never be lonely._ _For even if the sun stops waking up over the fields_ _I will not leave, I will not leave 'til it's on time._

**So that's it so far! Please leave a review and let me know if I should continue it. Thanks!**


	2. Stalled Out

**White Pearls**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to continue this because I really like the idea and I want to see where I can take it. Please please please leave me a review! Without them I don't know if you love it, if you hate it, and I'm just so lost. So please, save me from this horrid fate, and leave a review :)**

**Oh, and I have a tumblr now! I'd be the happiest if you'd follow it :)**

**91fanficlover63. tumblr .com**

**Disclaimer: Yea, blahdidy blah blah, I don't own Fun. or House. Stop reminding me.**

Thirteen held a slightly amused smirk on her face as she watched her colleague scarf down a helping of large fries and a hamburger. Cameron looked up at her mid-chew, immediately embarrassed. She swallowed her last bite and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, just really starving."

Thirteen held her hands up, "Hey, no shame."

Cameron chuckled lightly and pushed the plate of fries closer to Thirteen. "You can definitely have some. I'm not going to finish it all by myself."

"Whatever we don't finish we can just take with us."

"Alright," Cameron smiled again before taking another bite of her hamburger.

Thirteen picked at her salad indifferently. She had come into the restaurant starving, but now she wasn't interested in the food at all. Her mind was somewhere else.

"You feeling alright?" Cameron asked as she noticed the brunette's apathy towards her plate.

The younger doctor snapped her head up, and smiled unconvincingly. "Yea, of course."

"You look a little pale." Cameron replied, taking another fry and dipping it in the catsup.

"I feel fine," Thirteen insisted.

Cameron questioned her. Thirteen's face was definitely pale. "Do you want to go to the gas station after this and get some nausea medicine?"

"I'm fine," Thirteen countered, a little more aggressive this time. Cameron gave her perplexed look. Thirteen could only describe it as annoyed.

"Fine," Cameron gave up. She finished off the last fry and brushed her hands together. "You ready to go?"

Thirteen set down her fork and nodded. "Yea, let's go." She stood up and threw her leather jacket on. Cameron watched her calculably as they made their way back to the car.

The hours rolled by slowly as Thirteen watched the snow covered road disappear under her tires. Cameron, however, was knocked out by her food coma.

Thirteen glanced over at the blonde doctor more than a few times over the course of the four hours she was asleep. She began to regret the attitude she gave Cameron in the restaurant. She was just trying to help. Thirteen just didn't want to get into a long-winded, sympathy fueled discussion about the unfortunate symptoms of the most recent Huntington's trial medication she was on.

Little sighs came from the older doctor as she twisted and turned, unconsciously trying to find a comfortable position in the reclined front seat.

Thirteen took sips out of her water bottle, trying to calm the nausea in her stomach. Since she began feeling the adverse side effects of trial drugs, she decided to keep a case of bottles in her back seat.

Fun.'s album played at low volume, soothing Thirteen's sore head and lulling Cameron into an even deeper sleep. Thirteen's care drove past the border of Connecticut and Massachusetts. Once in Massachusetts, Thirteen noticed a definite increase in snowfall. She brushed it off as nothing- annoying, but not dangerous. She had driven through much worse before. Her car could handle basically everything and she had just replaced the tires specifically for this trip.

Thirteen's sucked in a harsh breath as a Blue Dodge cut her off right before an exit. Without thinking, she blared her horn angrily.

Cameron's body shot up from her seat in surprise.

"Shit, Cameron." Thirteen mentally kicked herself. "I'm sorry, it's just that this asshole just cut us off and-"

Sleeplily, Cameron waved her hand around in the air. "Nah, it's fine, Remy." Thirteen smirked despite herself at the use of her real name. "Probably would have done the same." Cameron adjusted herself in the seat and pulled the back of it back up. "So, where are we?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Thirteen tried desperately to ignore the naturally adorable nature of her older colleague.

"We just passed into Mass, maybe about a half hour ago." She answered, looking carefully over her shoulder before switching lanes to pass a truck.

"So we have, like…" Cameron glanced at her wristwatch. "About five and half more hours?"

"Yep, and about an hour until we're in Maine." Thirteen answered, settling comfortably in the passing lane.

"Want me to drive?" Cameron asked, glancing over at her companion. Thirteen still looked like hell. "You look really sick, Rem."

Thirteen set down her water bottle, which she just realized that she was clutching. "I'll be fine."

Cameron rolled her eyes at Thirteen's stubbornness. "At least let me drive once we get into Maine."

Thirteen sighed, unable to fight about this anymore. "Okay."

The blond ER head nodded her head in satisfaction.

Thirteen's hands shook almost unnoticeably against the steering wheel for the entire hour. She actually found herself relieved when they reached a rest stop right outside of Sanford. She pulled up to the gas station and after parking, let her hands rest against her jeans for a moment.

"I'm getting you nausea medicine." Cameron said indefinitely as she opened the car door. A gust of wind cut off her breathing before she was able stand up and face the snowfall.

"Really, it's not necessary." Thirteen insisted, following Cameron's lead and getting out of the car. She pulled the hood of her coat up around her face and opened her wallet to find her credit card. Without looking back at Cameron, she swiped her card into the gas pump.

"Look, I don't want you to throw up when we have to spend over four more hours in the car." Cameron put lightheartedly. Thirteen rolled her eyes, out of view of Cameron.

"Fine."

Cameron started her trek to the small convenience store across the small parking lot. The snow was high enough to meet the top of her boots, making her hiss slightly when some of it came in contact with her skin.

Thirteen waited with her hand on the gas pump, watching her total charge grow rapidly. When she was finally able to pull the pump out her total had reached $58.93.

"Damnit," Thirteen huffed. It wasn't a lot of money but she hated paying it all the same.

Cameron entered the shop, immediately relieved by the warm air. She made her way through the isles, looking at the assorted variety of chips, pastries, and drinks in the back cooler. Then she found the medicine isle. It was stocked with meds specifically for headache, nausea, cold, sea-sickness (somehow different than nausea), and joint pain. Cameron decided to buy a box of a few different ones, figuring that Thirteen would appreciate them when her headache set in tonight. Cameron understood exactly what her younger colleague was going through because she had seen many patients of her deal with the same thing. That's why she didn't take 'no' for an answer. Drug trials are a bitch.

Cameron quickly paid for her things, which included the medicine, four big bags of Doritos and Lays, and two bottles of flavored water. Cameron figured she would get the grape flavor for Thirteen because she had always seen the brunette duckling sipping on it during her not-so-frequent breaks.

Packing everything into one plastic bag, Cameron set out for the car. An unpleasant, aggressive wind greeted her when she opened the door.

"Shiiiiit," Cameron almost whined as she trudged through it again.

A loud huff of breath came from the blonde doctor as she shut the door, safely sitting in the driver's seat. Thirteen looked over at her and took the bag so Cameron could buckle her seatbelt.

Thirteen pulled out the boxes of pain and sickness meds. "A wonderful drug-cocktail you've got here, Dr. Cameron." She smirked, using Cameron's official name ironically.

Cameron chuckled, glad that Thirteen wasn't being so cold anymore. "Just looking out for my chauffer." Then the older doctor revved the engine and pushed gently on the gas petal. Soon, they were on the road again.

Thirteen looked through the bag to find the other goodies Cameron had bought. "Wow, you'd think we were going to be living in this car for a week." Thirteen commented, observing the bags of chips.

"I just didn't want us to get hungry in the hotel room." Cameron answered. "Room service is expensive."

"No," Thirteen quipped. "Well, yes. But that isn't why you bought all of these chips. You're a secret snacker, aren't you?" She asked, playfully.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "The truth had to come out _sometime_."

"Well, it certainly doesn't show in your figure." Thirteen bit her lip and put the bag in the back seat. Cameron cast a questioning smirk at her. Thirteen looked out the window, trying to forget that little pass she just made to her engaged colleague.

The two drove in comfortable silence, speaking only once in a while about the snow or the roads. Thirteen had caved and opened the bag of Doritos, popping one into her mouth satisfactorily. After taking two of the nausea pills an hour before, she was feeling much more apt to eat. Cameron's hand slid into the bag as well, her fingers choosing a few for herself.

After their small snack, Thirteen curled into a somewhat comfortable ball to sleep. The next thing she knew, Cameron was shaking her not-so-lightly. Thirteen groaned and slapped her hand away. When she opened her eyes, she realized that the car wasn't moving anymore and they were parked on the side of the highway.

"Remy," Cameron shook her again. "Remy, wake up. We have a problem."

Thirteen sat up, running a hand through her bedhead hair. "What?"

"The car stalled out." Thirteen was just noticing that Cameron's eyes were glazed over in a pink tint, like she had been crying. "Remy, I think we're stuck here."


End file.
